noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prayer
Prayer is a skill that allows players to pray for assistance in combat, such as for stat boosts and immunity from attacks. These effects only last until you run out of prayer points, or if you manually deactivate them yourself. The Prayer skill can be very advantageous, and the higher your Prayer level is, the greater your advantages will be. To use a prayer, open the prayer tab and a list of prayers will be shown. Click on the prayer you wish to activate, and if you want to turn it off, simply click it one more time. Prayer, unlike most skills that are directly related to their name, cannot be trained just through the act of "praying". In fact, Prayer almost completely relies on the act of burying bones to gain experience. There are additional ways to gain experience in Prayer, such as; burying bones, scattering demonic ashes, using lamps, et cetera. Prayer can be recharged by praying at an altar, and your prayers can be changed to curses by praying at a Chaos altar. You can't use two prayers that boost the same skill at once. For example, if you're using a prayer that boosts ranged by 15%, you cannot turn on another prayer that boosts it by 10%. Similarly, only one protection prayer can be on at a time, although you can use Protect from Summoning in conjunction with other protection prayers. You can also not use prayers from different prayer books simultaneously. 'Prayers' This is the list of all prayers in the game. As a player's Prayer level increases, more of these Prayers will become available for usage. 'Regular Prayers' The regular Prayer book is unlocked at level 1 Prayer; meaning it is available to new players as well as players whose Prayer is level 99. 'Protection Prayer' Protection prayers (Protect from Melee, Protect from Missiles, Protect from Magic and Protect from Summoning) are incredibly useful. When fighting against monsters, they will typically provide 100% protection from an attack of that type. Some NPCs, however, have the ability to hit through prayers. When fighting against other players, they will reduce the damage dealt by an attack of that type by 40%, while increasing the amount of times you block your opponent's attacks. When in use, a little icon will appear above your head. This icon is visible to other players as well. "Deflect" curses stop 100% of damage dealt by NPCs, and 40% of damage dealt by other players - similar to normal "Protect From" prayers. They also have a chance to deflect damage that would have hit (if you were not using prayer) back onto your opponent. You can only have one "Deflect" curse activated at a time, with the exception being Deflect Summoning, which can be used in conjunction with any other Deflect curse. 'Curse Prayers' 'Restoring Prayer Points' Image There are a few ways to recharge your prayer points. The normal solution is simply to find an altar. Altars are found all over the map, mainly in churches. 'Training Methods' Content 'Cape of Achievements' Content 'Skill Mastery' Content 'Trivia' *Content Category:Skills